Saturn
Summary Saturn is a God of Time and the creator of the Chrono Tectors as well as the Great Swords. Seeking to determine humanity's worth, he manipulated Pallas into going to war with Athena before turning himself into an amnesiac human named Subaru to mingle with and observe them personally. His followers later restore his godly form, upon which he decides to wipe out the race he deemed unworthy of existing. Powers and Stats Tier: 2-C Name: Saturn, Subaru Origin: Saint Seiya Gender: Male Classification: Deity, Former Human, Roman God, God of Time and Space Age: His true age is unknown, likely Millions of Years Old Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 1 and 4), Enhanced Senses (Can track people over large distances), Flight, Matter Manipulation (Cosmo's basic powers are destroying objects on atomic level. While moving faster than light, one can destroy even photons themselves), Aura, Perception Manipulation, Sense Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Paralysis Inducement, Life Manipulation, Statistics Reduction, and Heat Manipulation (By being in the presence of a God. The 5 basic senses, and the Mind are rendered Unusable, and denied. The Gods Radiate a divine Aura that causes fear in the surrounding beings, and forces them to obey their commands. The power that radiates from the Gods also causes the affected targets to be paralyzed. Their Life Force then starts to drain, and they then have their strength, speed, and durability reduced along with their life force by being near a gods cosmo. Powering up their cosmo causes the heat in the area around them to increase drastically, along with their attacks being imbued with intense heat), Extrasensory Perception (The Gods have additional supernatural senses such as the 6th, 7th, 8th, and 9th sense), Possession (Gods can possess select hosts and use their body), Energy Manipulation, Forcefield Creation, Petrification, Healing (Can heal himself by manipulating time and space), Empathic Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Time Manipulation (Can stop time), Causality Manipulation, Shapeshifting, Illusion Creation, Dimensional Travel, Telepathy, Telekinesis, Reactive Evolution (Can counter or nullify any technique after seeing it being used once), Non-Physical Interaction (Can attack non-physical beings), Acausality, Resistance to Heat Manipulation (All Cosmo users by powering up their cosmo generates heat around them thus also being in the presence of other Cosmo users, and taking attacks from them), and Electricity Manipulation (Entry level Cosmo users can withstand 10,000 volts. While more experienced Cosmo users can withstand even more than that) Attack Potency: Low Multiverse level (Absorbed both Athena and Pallas' Cosmos, stomped Sagittarius Gold Cloth Seiya and the Omega Bronze Saints, who held the Power of the Macrocosmos: the same Cosmos that created the universe. Saturn equal to Ultimate Pegasus Omega Cloth Kouga after the latter absorbed the Cosmos of every Saint as well as Athena and Pallas) Speed: Massively FTL+ ' 'Lifting Strength: Multi-Stellar via power-scaling. Striking Strength: Low Multiversal (Destroyed Kouga's Ultimate Pegasus Omega Cloth with a few punches) Durability: Low Multiverse level (Can tank attacks from Ultimate Pegasus Omega Cloth Kouga) Range: Low Multiversal Stamina: Limitless Standard Equipment: Chronotector Armor and a scythe called The Shapes of Eigouring. Intelligence: Very High due to his age and nature as a God Weaknesses: Saturn doesn't use his powers to their fullest extent. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Steel Bolt Arrow:' Saturn fires red arrow-like projectiles from his right arm, dealing plenty of damage against Pallasites. *'Steel Bolt Canon:' A more powerful variant of the Steel Bolt Arrow. Saturn concentrates his Cosmo and fires a huge red beam from his chest, dealing more damage to his opponent. *'Pleiades Impact:' Saturn burns his Cosmo and attacks with 7 huge meteors, damaging his opponent greatly. *'Pleiades Tempest:' A more powerful of the Pleiades Impact. Saturn concentrates his Cosmo and several spheres surrounds him with different colors before launching it on his enemy, in the shape of Equuleus charging down it's opponent. *'Supernova Explosion:' One of Saturn's strongest techniques. He gathers a huge ball of fire before launching it as his enemy with immense power. *'Chrono Eternal Conclusion:' Saturn's ultimate technique. He begins to raise his Cosmos to immense levels, and concentrates it into a single, massive blast of energy in the form of a sphere. It destroys everything around him, and its energy waves are capable of stopping the time of his opponents, as well as stealing the universe's time. Gallery File:Saturn 02.png File:Saturn 01.png Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Saint Seiya Category:Gods Category:Time Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Immortals Category:Male Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Anti-villains Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Greek Gods Category:Cosmic Entities Category:Higher-Dimensional Beings Category:Space Users Category:Memory Users Category:Mind Users Category:Causality Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Matter Users Category:Life and Death Users Category:Soul Users Category:Armored Characters Category:Tier 2 Category:Acausal Characters Category:Aura Users Category:Possession Users